


Shore leave

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith has a bit of a thing. Shiro is happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 6 size difference- i might have skipped a few and will skip a few. But I will write most. Based on this [ beautiful pic](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/151382738249/couldnt-wait-for-tomorrow-and-combined-both-the) that my friend drew. ♥

Keith had always thought of himself as pretty tall. He had grown from a tiny twig of a boy into a slender young man and started to carry himself with the height of a much taller man. So he may not be a skinny, obscenely long-legged lamppost like Lance or as big-chested as Hunk but at least he’s taller than Pidge. 

Although she might kick his ass for mentioning it. God knows that girl packs the punch of a giant robot. 

At the early days of being a teenager, Keith had even had a thought of bulking up, of becoming bigger, more broad-shouldered, had thought about his long-lost parents and the Garrison lecturers and mentors with their soldier-postures and grim faces and had wanted to be like them. 

He had only become used to the idea that he wasn’t going to get taller or broader or bigger once he met Shiro. 

Now Shiro- Shiro’s distracting. Keith’s silently glad that they can’t see each other when they’re in their Lions because a battle-fiery Shiro would just be a little too much. It’s even worse when they spar. Or stand next to each other. Because Shiro’s body is ridiculous. He’s not that much taller than Keith after all and Keith doesn’t mind having to look up a bit but it’s just that Shiro is so broad, his hands big enough to cover Keith’s own. 

Keith takes advantage of that size difference in anyway he can- but mostly when it comes to the sex. Their love-making remains gentle, slow, passionate. The knowledge that if Shiro wanted, he could dominate the hell out of Keith spurs Keith on, makes him want to set himself on fire because holyshit. 

Shiro goes a little red when Keith actually says it aloud, especially when Keith mentions it after they have shed most of their clothes and Shiro has been pushed on his back to the grassy ground. Keith lays on him, fingertips tickling Shiro’s abs.

“It’s not like you could hurt me or anything,” Keith says. They’re having one of their rare off days on some faraway garden-planet. The other Paladins are off somewhere, probably having the time of their lives on this world’s odd blue beaches. Keith had dragged Shiro away to the bushes to kiss him and blow him and get blown like they were teenagers running away from a lecture. 

“I have been holding myself back,” Shiro admits then, places his hands behind his head and stares up at the turquoise sky. Keith rocks himself gently against him, feels the interested stir of Shiro’s cock. “You’re strong, Keith but I’m-” Shiro huffs, his amusement laced with a little sadness. The dim sunlight glimmers on his mechanical hand. Keith rocks his hips again, smirks when he sees Shiro’s lips part. “Keith,” Shiro says, voice dropping lower. 

“Push me around, Shiro,” Keith purrs, drags himself upwards to press his mouth on Shiro’s jaw, his hands on Shiro’s ridiculous biceps. “I can’t think when you’re near,” Keith murmurs, feels Shiro shifts under him. “All that fills my head is the thought that you should use these-” Keith squeezes Shiro’s biceps, enjoys the hitch of breath it elicits, “-and toss me around. I love that you’re bigger than me, I just wish you’d-”

Keith yelps as his waist is grabbed and he’s pushed off his companion. A breathless little giggle escapes when Keith is nudged on his back, Shiro covering him with his body instantly. 

“Oh, I am bigger than you, alright,” Shiro murmurs and licks into Keith’s mouth, slipping a leg between Keith’s thighs and pushing up. Keith whines. Shiro’s cock is rapidly hardening, the swollen length pushing its way up between them, a good amount bigger than Keith’s own. 

“Not what I meant,” Keith mumbles, wraps his arms around Shiro and drags his nails down his back. Shiro thrusts against him and swallows his moan. 

“Does it get you this hard, Keith?” Shiro thrusts. Shiro cups Keith’s face between his hands and their gazes meet: both of their pupils blown wide, mouths parted to let out pants and gasps. “Our size difference?” 

Keith nods, swallows hard. Reveals his neck and hisses, pleased when Shiro goes for the kill, his tongue and teeth sucking what is going to be a beautiful bruise. 

“You could- d-do anything to me and I couldn’t-” Keith tries, he tries but the words get stuck, turn into stutters and groans when Shiro’s mechanical hand grabs his leg and pushes it, makes it bend. “-hold- oh, fuck, Shiro-” 

Shiro shifts his head, just a bit to latch onto another part of Keith’s neck. His thrusts have never ceased, the slide of their cocks fierce between them. 

“You want to be manhandled, Keith?” Shiro murmurs, slips a hand between them to gather a palmful of pre-cum. Keith nods, keeps his leg bend, offers himself to invading, slick fingers. 

“You want me to hold you down as I fuck you?” Shiro’s voice cracks only in places, he has to be losing it himself as he twists and curls his fingers inside Keith’s heat. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it, fuck,” Keith groans, head thrown back as Shiro sucks his throat, his fingers furious in their ministrations. “You- y-you in me, me in you, just- your thighs around my head- you’re so hot, Shiro.” Shiro twists his fingers and Keith shudders, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders. 

“In me,” Keith groans, dragging Shiro up into a kiss. “N-nnh, oh-” his toes curl as Shiro does so, replaces his fingers with the tip of his cock and is so slow and careful when he pushes in that Keith is crumbling by the time he bottoms out completely. 

The wind shushes the noise of the world around them, covering them up in a cocoon of husky moans and their names being whispered from mouth to mouth again and again. Keith forgets himself in the bliss of his partner, Shiro sucks on his throat and fucks him deep and slow and keeps him grounded, their sweat-slicked bodies slippery against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this became so similar to the other one. i just.. may have a thing too. For dominating Shiro.


End file.
